Through a Glass, Darkly
Through a Glass, Darkly is the fourteenth episode and the winter premiere of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on January 6th, 2015. Synopsis Three months have passed, and Mona’s friends and family are still mourning their loss and more adamant than ever that Alison had something to do with Mona’s death. Ready to put “A’s” game to an end and get justice for Mona, the Liars ramp up their search for evidence that could prove Alison killed Mona. But with Alison claiming her innocence and having a seemingly airtight alibi, the Liars may have to resort to more shady tactics to put Ali away. Meanwhile, Emily and Paige reach a crossroad in their relationship, and Aria starts to worry about her future. Spoilers/Notes *Three months will have passed since the previous episode. *Mona's funeral will be in this episode. Source * Lieutenant Tanner will be in the episode. Source *Jason will be in the episode. Source *Mike will be in the episode. Source *Leona Vanderwaal will be in the episode. Source *Toby will be wearing his police uniform. Source *There will be a scene between Aria and Alison. Source *Leona Vanderwaal will slap Alison. Source *Carla Grunwald will be in the episode. Source *Aria will be attacked by 'A'. Source *Mona's body is still missing. Source * The Girls will see something and run inside Source Title and Background *The title may be a reference to "In a Glass Darkly," a collection of five short stories by Sheridan Le Fanu. The collection's title is a deliberate misquotation of 1 Corinthians 13:12. The last of the five stories is "Carmilla," a tale about a female vampire that served as inspiration for Bram Stoker's Dracula. *The title may also refer to the bible verse 1st Corinthians Chapter 13. "For now we see through a glass darkly but then face to face" As though when someone was naive or didnt know something, they were blinded to the truth. *The title may also be reference to the Ingmar Bergman chamber film "Through a Glass Darkly" (1961). The events of the film are set on an island and take place within a 24-hour period. There are only four characters in the film, which may be a point of similarity with the four main characters in the show. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Sydney Penny as Leona Vanderwaal *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald *Nolan North as Peter Hastings Trivia * Filming began July 25, 2014 and wrapped August 4, 2014. Quotes Gallery BTS & Promotional Bta puhCMAE136K.jpg 10518045_1537355726487460_923164454_n.jpg 10514134 1437514019864145 298331314 n.jpg 10561087 780944338593077 1042480005 n.jpg 10520363_270003579857844_422201778_n.jpg BtbqAI-IcAAtIgC.jpg BtbqAW6IAAAwtGq.jpg Btbrb2RIIAArWqg.jpg 10538729_1474273712818971_493821104_n.jpg 10546585_673607249387739_131213908_n.jpg 10554010_438560126286837_458124093_n.jpg 10561146_476879315782276_1544328333_n.jpg 914428_1428323987457414_363953023_n.jpg 10561060_490853417715773_1868752138_n.jpg Btev4hDIEAAZwzN.jpg large.jpg 10522285_680294278731466_616696620_n.jpg Btpn8goIcAAAEfK.jpg Btz-5PVCYAIk3GP.jpg 10576081_846952655317054_841341590_n.jpg 10570064_847337651944065_1968309646_n.jpg Bt2ba81CAAEAlgm.jpg 10549609_1452452058370808_1644031010_n.jpg 10520161_296099653906005_921471265_n.jpg 925920_1422212098024517_369264793_n.jpg 10560913_665681540184938_522661351_n.jpg BuPlQfwIIAENGzv.jpg BuPs5OACcAEkuZT.jpg 10597326_793950707316238_2126196569_n.jpg BuQPYK0CUAA_3jN.jpg 10534816_533361640098580_148285184_n.jpg By4fyl3IIAA_JtO.png BTS 514.png B5KvLs7CQAACUR5.jpg 5x14-01.jpg 5x14-02.jpg 5x14-03.jpg 5x14-04.jpg 5x14-05.jpg 5x14-06.jpg 5x14-07.jpg 5x14-08.jpg 5x14-09.jpg 5x14-10.jpg 5x14-11.jpg 5x14-12.jpg 5x14-13.png Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - Winter Premiere Tuesday, January 6 at 8 7c!|Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x14 Preview "Through a Glass, Darkly" NoEscApe|Promo #2 FOX8 Pretty Little Liars - Season 5B Australian Promo-3|Australian Promo FOX8 Pretty Little Liars - Australian Promo 5x14 "Through a Glass, Darkly" HD-0|Australian Promo #2 M3 Pretty Little Liars - Canadian Promo 5x14 "Through a Glass, Darkly" HD-0|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - EXCLUSIVE Season 5B Teaser NoEscApe HD|Teaser Pretty Little Liars - Season 5B Teaser|Teaser #2 Pretty Little Liars - Season 5B Preview Teaser|Teaser #3 Pretty Little Liars - Liars Tease the 'PLL' Winter Premiere (SPOILERS)-1|Cast Preview Pretty Little Liars - 5x14 EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek 1 "Through a Glass, Darkly" HD-0|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x14 Sneak Peek 2 "Through a Glass, Darkly" HD|Sneak Peek #2 'Pretty Little Liars' Aria & Caleb Plot To Expose 'A'-2|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek 4 "Through a Glass, Darkly" HD-1|Sneak Peek #4 Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:5B Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premiere